


Not Intended for Home Use

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from a marriage.  Stella wants to try something new, but neither she nor Ray have really thought the idea through as much as they should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Intended for Home Use

**Author's Note:**

> Just some happy funtimes for Ray and Stella, long before things went sour, because I think that they were probably extremely adorable once upon a time.

It was just after Ray got bumped up out of uniform. He’d called Stella to tell her, well, left a message because Stella was in court, and fuck if that wasn’t a sexy thought right there, Stella being in court, finally, after all the years of work and studying while Ray brought her cup after cup of coffee. And also fucked her right into sleep some nights, when she’d turn to him, kissing him with caffeine-fueled aggression, saying, “Ray, come on, need it, need you.” Making coffee and making love didn’t make her law degree his, he knew, but the woman herself told him, while he was putting together the frame for the paper, that it was really thanks to him that she got through it. And then she went on her knees, right under their glass dining table, and he could see her head in his lap, the frame that would eventually surround her JD giving him a mental picture that he’d carry with him the rest of his life.

Stella was right there, in their bedroom, wearing the same white satin teddy she’d worn on their wedding night, the special occasion teddy that meant hey, there are going to be some damn good sexy times going on. Ray came home in his patrol uniform, and even though it would be a couple of weeks before his official promotion would make him an actual plainclothes detective, it still felt like the last time he’d ever wear it.

  
“Officer,” Stella said, voice all low and guilty, and he loved how she could do guilt that wasn’t really guilt, because she sold it and he bought it but it was still not real like with perps but instead fucking sexy with his wife. “I’ve been having lewd and lascivious thoughts.”

  
“Well, ma’am, I’ll need a more complete statement than that,” he said, moving toward her because, really, how could he not?

  
“All day long,” she elaborated, and he was standing in front of where she was sitting on the bed. And she just peered up at him, mouth twisting just a little, and it was perfect because she was perfect.

  
“I see, ma’am,” Ray said, “but I think I’ll need more details before I can process you.”

  
And Stella gave him more details, but not with her voice. Instead she just maintained eye contact, and ran her fingertips over the cold metal of his handcuffs and, oh, shit, he’d wanted this, he’d asked for this, and she’d always pushed him away, usually with a mitigating joke but sometimes with real irritation. But now she wanted to give this to him, and….

  
“You sure about this? Because once I start processing you, the system’s gonna take over, and it’s not gonna be over ‘til it’s over,” Ray said.

  
Stella just nodded and unhooked the cuffs, took them in her hands, and then presented them to him, laid across her upturned palms. “I trust the system,” she said solemnly and normally that would make Ray crack right the fuck up, but he was just too turned on that Stella was going to let him cuff her.

  
He hauled her to her feet, taking the cuffs back and turning her around. He grabbed her hips, pulling her ass against his achingly hard but still covered dick, leaning down to whisper, “You have the right to remain silent,” to her.

  
“Waived,” she said.

  
“You have the right to be an attorney,” he improvised.

  
“Waived,” she said, after a slight hesitation.

  
“If you cannot afford to not be an attorney,” he said, and she was starting to giggle, but it was a good giggle, a sexy giggle that meant she was both amused and turned on. “If you cannot afford not to be an attorney,” he repeated, “then just go right ahead and be one, but it will be held against you in a court of law.” And normally lawyer jokes made her huffy, but he was rewarded with another giggle.

  
“Waived,” she said. “But I really think I need to be subdued, Officer.”

  
And Jesus fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever, because one thing Stella never wanted or needed to be was subdued. But Ray cuffed her hands behind her back, and then shoved her, face forward, onto the bed. He’d never actually thought about what he’d do with a handcuffed Stella, just the idea of her in the cuffs was enough, but the reality of her sprawled on the bed, hands cuffed behind her, body looking fantastic in that white satin teddy didn’t actually give him much choice.

  
He knelt behind her, put his hands on her hips, and pulled her back toward him, lowering his face to her ass. She loved it when did things to her ass, but it also made her self-conscious and awkward, but now she didn’t have much choice, did she? So he licked her through the teddy, and she moaned and squirmed, and he smacked her, very gently, on one cheek, and when she managed to stay still for more than two seconds, he rewarded her by licking along the edges of the teddy, letting his tongue taste satin and skin at the same time. She yanked her hands at the cuffs, and Ray thought she was probably reminding herself to be still, but she did not, could not, stop moaning.

  
And when Ray pushed the teddy, pulling it up to make it as much like a g-string as he could, so that its fabric would pull on her cunt, on her asshole, she squirmed again, called out his name, and was actually really pushing against the cuffs as she tried to be still again.

  
Then the worst thing happened: her moans went from pleasure to distress. Ray knew the difference, and he wasn’t sure what had happened, but he immediately pulled the teddy back into place, pulled out the key and released her wrists.

  
And, shit, there was the problem, something he’d never even really thought of in his fantasies, her wrists were red and chafed because police-issue handcuffs were actually not at all about sexy funtimes. “Stanley Raymond Kowalski is a dumbass,” he said as he pulled her upright and around, gingerly touching her wrist and checking her for other damage.

  
“Stella Kowalski is not terribly bright either,” she said. “Jesus, I should’ve known there’s a reason you practically need a permit for those goddamned things.”

  
Ray kept his left hand on her wrists, gently, while he made a long arm to get her lotion off the bedside table. He carefully smoothed it on to her red skin. “That gonna be enough? You want ice? Cortisone?”

  
Stella looked at her wrists. “I think I caught it in time,” she said. “It’s not bad enough for ice, and let’s give it some time before further treatment.”

  
Ray raised her hands to his mouth and carefully kissed her fingers.

  
“Damnit, Ray, I really wanted to do this,” Stella said, getting irritated with herself, sounding exactly like she had when she would screw up a question when he was quizzing her for the bar exam. “I scrubbed up like hell in the shower for this!”

  
“I know, honey, but you’re married to a guy who doesn’t always think things through,” he told her, and then they were both laughing, because he’d said it like it was some kind of deep, dark secret when really it was something everyone who had ever met him knew.

  
“Maybe scarves?” Stella said. Ray looked dubiously at her chafed wrists. “Not tonight, idiot,” she said affectionately. “But when I’m all better. Because what you were doing? That was really working, Ray. Really working out for me.”

  
And, yeah, scarves, Stella’s hands behind her back, wrapped tenderly in silk, reminding her that Ray was going to treat her right, treat her ass right, and all she had to do was let him and not protest and not be modest.

  
So that first day he walked into the precinct, in his own clothes, to his own desk, he also stepped out for lunch, went over to Nordstrom’s and found a pewter silk scarf, shot through with, the clerk assured him, actual silver thread. And then he realized it would look much better on Stella’s pale gold skin if the background teddy was black, and then he realized that it would work even better for what he wanted to do if the background black garment was a nightgown, and that perps like Stella really should be wearing dark red lipstick when they were being subdued by cops like Ray, and they probably also smelled like great perfume, and so he made his way to the lingerie department and then to the cosmetics department and spent his whole first plainclothes paycheck buying things for Stella.

And it ended up being worth every penny.


End file.
